


In the Kitchen

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: The Dark Mark Weekly Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sirius Black, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sort Of, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing here, Snivellus?” Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Standing before him was one Severus Snape, the bane of his existence.





	In the Kitchen

“What the fuck are you doing here, Snivellus?” Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. Standing before him was one Severus Snape, the bane of his existence. Sirius was supposed to be the only one in the house at that moment, so it was quite a shock to find the other man there.

“I don’t believe that is any of your business, Black,” Snape responded, his voice smooth and cold.

“The hell it isn’t, you’re in my house!” Sirius shouted. Sirius stormed up to him until they were standing nose to nose, almost touching.

“I suggest you back up, Black, before something,” Snape paused for a moment, his eyes dropping down to Sirius’ lips. “Regretful happens.”

“Make me,” Sirius snarled. Then Snape was on him, hands gripping his shirt, kissing him with bruising force and pushing him back until his was pressed against the kitchen wall. Sirius wrapped his arms around Snape, pressing closer to the other man and deepening the kiss. He let out a quiet gasp as Snape began to undress the both of them. Sirius moaned when Snape made it to his trousers, reaching in and gripping Sirius’ quickly hardening cock. “Fuck, Snivellus,” Sirius whispered as Snape’s long, nimble fingers moved up and down his cock.

The hand on Sirius’ cock paused and his eyes flew open to look at Snape as he heard the man growl, “You will not call me Snivellus. Not now, not while this is happening.”

Sirius leaned his head back against the wall, a relaxed smile on his face. “Severus, then. Shall we get on with it, then?” Sirius could see the shock in Snape’s eyes that Sirius had been so willing to call him anything other than Snivellus, and even more shock that Sirius was calling him by his first name. Sirius rolled his eyes and dragged the man back into a kiss, this one much more gentle than the previous one. 

Sirius briefly broke the kiss to whisper a spell, ridding both men of their clothes. He let out a frustrated whine when Snape let go if his cock, but it was cut short as the taller man picked him up and spun them around then laid Sirius down on the kitchen table. He let out a sharp gasp as Snape dropped to his knees and took Sirius’ cock into his mouth, sucking on the head. He took more of it into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside. He bobbed his head up and down it, taking it as deep as he could before pulling back to lightly suck the head again.

A silent summoning spell brought a small bottle of oil to Snape’s hand. He poured some of the oil out onto his fingers before slipping a single finger into Sirius’ ass. Sirius groaned as the finger breached his tight opening, thrusting in and out slowly. Sirius gripped the edge of the table, moving back against Snape’s finger and moaning as the man adding a second finger, his thrusts speeding up. Soon Snape added a third finger, thrusting in and out in time with the movements of his mouth on Sirius’ cock and hitting Sirius’ prostate with every thrust.

Snape pulled off of Sirius’ cock with a wet ‘pop’ and stood up, removing his fingers from Sirius’ ass and lining his cock up with the other man’s entrance. Snape reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Sirius’ cock, moving them up and down as he entered the man slowly. His thrusts were shallow and easy and soon he was fully seated in Sirius’ ass.

“Harder,” Sirius whispered as Snape leisurely thrust into him.

“What was that?” Snape asked him, smirking. He stroked his hand up and down Sirius’ cock, keeping tempo with his thrusts into the man’s ass. “I want you to beg me, Black.” Sirius stared at him, eyes wide. “Beg,” Snape growled. “Like the dog you are.”

Sirius closed his eyes. “Please,” he whispered.

“Louder,” Snape said sharply.

“Please,” Sirius said, raising his voice. “Harder, please fuck me, Severus, please, please please.” He let out a string of moans as Snape gave in to his begging, gripping his hips and fucking into him with as much force as he could muster. Sirius could no longer form words, and the only sounds to be heard in the room were the sounds of moans and slapping flesh. He cried out as he came, covering Snape’s hand and stomach in his sperm. A few moments later, Snape was coming as well, spilling his seed inside Sirius.

Snape pulled out of Sirius and slumped over on the table beside the other man, breathing heavily. “That,” Sirius said with a wide grin on his face. “Was amazing. We’ve got to do that again sometime.” Snape acknowledged his words with a slight nod, too out of breath to say anything. “Next time, though, I get to fuck you.”


End file.
